Gone
by rubyonyx
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up to find that their magic is suddenly gone. I don't own anything.
A/N: Here's some information on the pairings before you start reading the story.

This story is mainly about Harry/Draco, with a bit of Hermione/Fred, and also other pairings that won't make a lot of appearances (Ginny/Blaise, Luna/OC, Neville/OC).

Obviously, the story will contain male homosexual love, but also female.

Established relationships, unless Ron happens to get a partner. I honestly don't know yet if he will, so read to find out!

Also, Fred is obviously still very much alive in this story. Oh, what's that? Denial? Never heard of it.

I don't know if there will be any actual sex scenes yet, but I'm rating M anyway. Just telling you not to expect any sex scenes in the first chapter.

With all that said, I promise you that other author's notes won't be this long and I do hope you enjoy this!

xxxxx

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at the other side of the bed, where his fianc was sleeping peacefully. This was one of Harry's favourite things to see; Draco could pretend to be cold and distant all he wanted, but his face had a soft expression on it while the boy was asleep.

In fact, Harry had only seen this expression once when Draco was awake. When Harry had gotten down on one knee on their fifth anniversary, Draco's face softened just like this before it broke into a wide smile.

Smiling fondly at the memory, Harry looked at the alarm clock next to the bed, which read 10:40AM. Deciding that Draco, too, had slept long enough, he pointed his wands at the curtains to open them. However, nothing happened when he cast the non-verbal spell.

Feeling quite surprised, Harry tried quietly saying the incantation, but the curtains didn't move one bit. Surely, another spell must work? he thought, then tried to non-verbally Summon a book from the other side of the room.

When this didn't work, Harry grew a bit frustrated. He tried saying the incantation aloud, but again, nothing happened. Eventually, he was shouting "Accio" over and over, to the point where it woke up Draco.

"Love, what are you doing?" Draco mumbled, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"My magic doesn't work anymore," Harry responded, frustrated.

"That's rubbish," Draco said as he grabbed his wand from the nightstand. He pointed his wand at various things in the room, obviously trying to cast non-verbal spells.

"Accio! Incendio! Aguamenti!" Draco exclaimed while pointing his wand at his emerald bath robes, the hearth at the far end of the room and the empty glass standing on his nightstand. Nothing happened.

"Does that look like rubbish to you?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't reply. Instead, he pinched his arm. "Ow!"

"Well, what was that good for?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking to see if I'm dreaming," Draco muttered.

"That's actually not an effective method, you know. I mean, I've had dreams with-"

"Harry, will you please shut your pretty mouth?" Draco interrupted.

"Anything for you, princess," Harry replied, which earned him a glare from Draco.

"We haven't tried hexes yet, perhaps those will work?" Draco said to no one in particular.

"Anteoculatia!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his wand at Draco's head.

"You're very lucky that I love you and that our magic doesn't work, because if anyone but you had caused me to grow antlers, I would have killed them," Draco said, a serious expression on his face.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, but you'd be totally adorable with antlers. Plus, you'd look like my patronus, even though I already see a resemblance."

"Oh, and the resemblance is?" Draco asked, sounding bored.

"Both keep the bad things away," Harry responded, moving his hand to Draco's. The latter's expression softened in the slightest way possible, a smile threatening to appear on his face.

"We need to find out if other people are experiencing problems with their magic as well," Draco said, changing the subject. Harry was used to this; whenever he complimented Draco, the blond wouldn't know how to respond while fighting to keep his usual cold expression on his face.

"Right you are. I'll just send a Patronus to-" Harry started, then realised that he couldn't use magic.

"Brilliant plan," Draco commented.

"Can't hurt to try," Harry said, and pointed his wand at the middle of the large bedroom. He thought back to their anniversary almost a year ago, when they had been standing on the bridge overlooking the large river in their village, and Harry had gotten down on one knee before Draco. Clearly remembering Draco's happy face, he casted the Patronus Charm, but alas.

"Guess I'll just have to call her," Harry said, lowering his wand arm in defeat.

"Call who?" Draco demanded.

"Hermione. If anyone can find an explanation or a solution to this, it's her."

Draco nodded. Then, he pointed his wand at the empty glass standing on his nightstand. "Scribblifors," he said, but nothing happened.

Harry placed his wand on his own nightstand, and grabbed the cell phone that was lying next to it. He quickly typed 2705 - their anniversary date - to unlock the screen, then searched through his contact list until Hermione's name showed up. He pressed her name and then tapped the "call" button, moving the phone to his ear.

"Hermione Granger speaking," Hermione's slightly frustrated voice said.

"Hey, Hermione. Hang on, I'm putting you on speaker," Harry said, removing the phone from his ear and tapping the speaker button.

"I'm just going to ask this directly, is your magic gone?" Harry continued when he had placed the phone inbetween Draco and himself.

"Yes! Fred and I can't get a single spell to work, we've been trying for hours," she replied.

"Suppose you haven't come up with an explanation or solution?" Draco grumbled, staring at the phone.

"I'm afraid I haven't. Hold on, I'll put you on speaker as well," Hermione answered.

"Lovely," Draco muttered, but just loud enough for Harry to hear. The latter soflty squeezed Draco's hand and gave him what he hoped to be a reassuring look.

"What's up?" Fred's voice suddenly said.

"If you haven't noticed yet, we've lost our bloody magic," Draco said, frustrated.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Can you imagine how disappointed I was when I couldn't wake Hermione up with a Tickling Charm?" Fred asked, sounding way too cheerful in the couple's opinion.

"I can only imagine her relief," Harry said, a small smile appearing on his lips. He was truly glad that Hermione and Fred had gotten together a few months after Hermione broke up with Ron. The older ginger brought out the fun side in Hermione, while the younger one had only managed to make her frustrated.

"Don't you think for one second that I wouldn't have woken you up the next day by having you grow a tail," Hermione said, sounding rather amused.

"In case you've forgotten, you couldn't, because your magic is gone," Draco said, his expression and voice turning more frustrated every minute.

"Right. Well, everyone I've contacted so far has lost their magic as well, and no one knows what caused it. Some people that were up late yesterday actually lost their magic around that time, roughly around eleven o'clock. Not a single spell seems to work, not even the Unforgivable Curses," Hermione informed them.

"You've tried an Unforgivable Curse?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I've tried the Imperius Curse on Fred, but nothing happened. I didn't dare use the other two," she admitted.

"Thanks, Hermione. We'll let you know if we find something out," Harry said, moving his free hand to the cell phone.

"Take care, boys," Hermione responded, and after that she giggled slightly.

"Fred! Don't-" Hermione's amused voice said before Harry hung up on her.

"I can't bloody believe this," Draco said, letting himself fall back on the fuzzy beige cushions.

"I'm sure we'll be okay, dear," Harry said as he also lied down and cuddled up to his fianc .

"Forced to live like Muggles," Draco muttered.

"Need I remind you that I've lived like a Muggle for eleven years, and I've survived that?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"I'm glad you did," Draco said quietly, and Harry smiled. These kind of comments only happened once every few weeks, but Harry's body filled with joy whenever they did.

"What if magic never comes back? Merlin's beard, I've been using it for twenty-five years and I'd just have to live without it for the rest of my life?" Draco continued, running his hand through his pale hair.

"You'll adjust," Harry assured the blond man.

"I wish Granger had a solution," Draco said, oblivious to Harry's response.

"Try to focus on other things," Harry suggested, and Draco looked down at him.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"The wedding," Harry replied, moving his hand up to stroke Draco's cheek. A small smile appeared on the latter's face.

"Have you decided who you want to be the flower girl yet? Birgitte, Anna, Lucy, or Hailee?" Harry asked, clearly picturing their happy faces in his head.

Birgitte looked quite a lot like her mother, Ginny, but she had a rather dark skin and hair that she could only have gotten from her father, Blaise.

Lucy, on the contrary, shared the appearance of her father, Fred. She had his eyes and red hair, yet she obviously had Hermione's intelligence.

The twins Anna and Hailee looked rather like their mother, Brianna; they had her dark and curly hair, along with her brown eyes. The only thing that they seemed to have gotten from Neville was his bravery, as they could be found climbing high trees at any time of the day.

"I think Birgitte would be the best choice," Draco replied, now looking up at the ceiling. "She always gets so excited over everything, and she does love flowers. I think nothing would make her happier than to be the flower girl."

"Excellent choice. Do you still want Anna to bring the ring I'm supposed to put on your finger, and have Hailee bring the other?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but what about Lucy? We still haven't thought of anything for her to do," Draco said, a small frown appearing on his face.

"Why don't we have both her and Birgitte be flower girls?" Harry proposed.

"Suppose we could do that," Draco responded.

"Too bad we won't wear dresses, the boys would look adorable holding up the train," Harry chuckled.

"Jesse would probably trip, and Shawn would most likely get distracted by a pretty rock," Draco laughed.

Jesse and Shawn were Luna's adopted sons. The older boy, Jesse, looked a lot like a seven-year-old Harry; he was rather pale and had messy jet black hair. However, he didn't have glasses.

The younger boy was chubby and had dark skin and hair. His eyes were blue, however, and everyone who met him admired him for that. It was suspected that he had ADD, as he couldn't focus on anything and got distracted easily. Luna and her girlfriend, Jane, had never taken him for a test, though. Luna insisted that nothing was wrong, as did Jane.

"Hang on," Draco started, "what about the magical things that we wanted at our wedding? Floating candles, falling rose petals, trays that serve people by themselves?"

"We could hire people to walk around holding trays, I suppose. I don't have a solution for the candles and petals, though," Harry answered.

"Come on, let's have breakfast," Harry proposed, moving away from Draco and getting out of bed. He walked over to the curtains and opened them. It felt weird for him to do this without a wand.

When he looked over at the bed, he noticed that Draco had left the bed already and slipped into his emerald bath robes. He also noticed how Draco's wand was in his hand.

"Just in case our magic comes back," Draco muttered upon seeing Harry's raised eyebrow.

Harry thought Draco had a good point, so he grabbed his own wand and walked over to Draco.

"Luckily a relationship isn't all about wandwork, eh?" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows and squeezing Draco's butt.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, which caused Harry to bend over in laughter.

"Titillando!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand at Harry.

"You do know you can tickle someone without a wand, right?" Harry said, standing up straight again but still grinning.

"Of course I do," Draco replied. He started to walk towards the door, but quickly threw his wand to the floor and jumped on Harry. Both boys fell to the floor with Draco on top, who started tickling Harry without mercy.

"D-Draco!" Harry laughed, trying to get his hands on Draco so he could tickle the boy back.

"Merlin, stop! Draco!" Harry said, laughing even more now. Finally, he managed to get his hands on Draco's sides, and instantly started the attack.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed again, rolling over on the floor, which resulted in Harry sitting on top of him.

Harry swiftly moved his hands to Draco's, pressing them to the floor next to Draco's head. Their laughter died out quickly.

"You're making me very turned on right now," Draco admitted.

"I know," Harry whispered, moving his head down to Draco's neck and leaving a few soft kisses there.

"But, as I said, breakfast awaits us," Harry said when he pulled back, released Draco's hands and stood up. He held out a hand to help Draco up.

"You tease," Draco said, playfully swatting Harry's hand away and standing up gracefully.

"You know you love it," Harry replied, grinning.

"That I do," Draco said, moving close to Harry and placing a swift kiss on his lips. 


End file.
